<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Meteors Toy by Smol40</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039097">The Meteors Toy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol40/pseuds/Smol40'>Smol40</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Children avert your eyes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AND NOTHING CHANGES, BECAUSE GAMZEE AND KARKAT F U C K, Biting, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/F, F/M, Gamzee gets fucked by literally all the trolls, IF YOU LIKE FANFICS WHERE PALE QUADRANTS CAN HAVE SEX, LOOK NO FURTHER, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Scratching, Slow Sex, also Tavros fucks Gamzee and nothing changes between them, but to sum it all up, please dont read if youre a kid, there's a lot, theres hinted blackrom with Equius and Gamzee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol40/pseuds/Smol40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee gets fucked by everyone. Karkat and Gamzee pale fuck, there's hate sex, soft sex, ropes, biting, scratching, praise. There's a lot and it's just 2,000+ words of Gamzee getting fucked into the floor. There's also some inflation towards the end but it's not a main focus of the story. Rose and Dave are also mentioned at the end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eridan Ampora/Gamzee Makara, Gamzee Makara/Aradia Megido, Gamzee Makara/Equius Zahhak, Gamzee Makara/Feferi Peixes, Gamzee Makara/Kanaya Maryam, Gamzee Makara/Karkat Vantas, Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram, Gamzee Makara/Terezi Pyrope, Gamzee Makara/Vriska Serket, Nepeta Leijon/Gamzee Makara, Sollux Captor/Gamzee Makara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Children avert your eyes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Meteors Toy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I probably didn't interrupt most of the characters correctly but eh this is more porn than plot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karkat had called everyone to the deck of the ship as it was that very special time of year, and no one could deal with it alone without disappearing for a whole week. Most of the trolls had very flushed looks on their faces and were fidgeting in their spots. The higher bloods seemed just fine but everyone knew they were suffering just as badly as the others.</p><p>“Okay, we can’t survive the week like this. Being bundled up with equally as horny trolls in a cramped space? We’d all lose it!” Karkat states, everyone silently agreed. “How are we gonna handle this uh...thing.”</p><p>No one really had a solid idea, except for Terezi who jokingly threw out, “Make one of us a fuck toy,” She snickers at her silly idea, who in their right think pan would volunteer to-</p><p>“I’m motherfucking down for it.” Gamzee speaks up suddenly, he has his usual relaxed posture and look. Everyone looks at him with a mix between shock, disgust, and ‘seriously what the fuck’. “Well everyone needs to get some steam out and I can go for a motherfucking while.” He honks at the end of his sentence.</p><p>Everyone looked pretty uncomfortable for a second, all of them pailing one troll? Sharing the same tight nook and warm mouth? Dumping their genetic material in the same troll, filling him up and satisfying him until he couldn’t breath.</p><p>They all thought the same thing, Equius shifts in his spot. The first one to make their move was Sollux. He gets up from his pillow and pushes Gamzee to lay down on the floor before straddling his torso. “Get to work.” He demanded.</p><p>Second to move was Terezi, who felt her way to Gamzee’s leg and spread them, the oversized, loose fitting pants were already stained with royal purple. Terezi yanks the pants down and grins, she could smell the nasty purple dripping.</p><p>Gamzee gets Sollux’s pants unbuttoned and the double bulges show themself. Gamzee opens his mouth as they force their way into his mouth, moving quickly and getting gold slurry all over Gamzee’s lips and jaw.</p><p>Terezi gets her pants and boxers off and lines her bulge up with Gamzee’s nook before roughly thrusting in.</p><p>The three go at it while everyone watches in shock and arousal. “Holy shit.” Karkat spoke their minds, it was incredibly hot but no one could believe this was happening.</p><p>Equius hesitantly scoots over and gently touches Gamzee’s bulge, the purple tentacle wrapping itself around the blueblood's fingers immediately, desperate to get any sort of pleasure. Equius carefully moves his hand to give Gamzee’s bulge more touch and attention.</p><p>The clown was in pure ecstasy, his nook filled with Terezi’s fat bulge, two long tentacles thrusting at the back of his throat, and his own bulge getting touched by such strong yet gentle hands.</p><p>Terezi digs her claws into Gamzee’s thighs as she was getting close, her bulge digging in deeper and deeper, getting faster and sloppier. It felt wonderful when she released so deeply into him. Gamzee moans loudly against Sollux’s bulges.</p><p>Sollux hisses and grabs Gamzee by the horns, pulling his head up and pushes his bulges all the way in before releasing into his mouth, forcing the material down Gamzee’s throat.</p><p>The highblood swallows every last drop before his horns were released and his head rested back on the floor. Terezi slips her bulge out of Gamzee’s nook, her bulge retreating to its sheath for the moment.</p><p>The next couple of trolls to make their way over was Eridan and Vriska. Eridan positioned himself so his nook would be eaten out, he switched to bulge halfway through to test Gamzee's abilities, and Vriska moved Gamzee onto his side, lifting his leg so she could cling to it.</p><p>Vriska buries her long and thick bulge into Gamzee’s nook, forcing him to take it all the way before going at such a rough pace it actually slid Gamzee across the floor.</p><p>Equius takes his pants and boxers off and holy shit. His bulge was as big as Gamzee’s, which was already huge and it would be highly impressive if someone could take all of Gamzee in. Equius lets his bulge tangle with Gamzee’s length and the two moan loudly.</p><p>Eridan’s bulge wasn’t long like the others but it was definitely thick, especially with the material and slurry it dripped. Gamzee struggled to swallow it as his moans would interrupt it.</p><p>Terezi crawls next to Gamzee and rubs his grub scars, “I bet you like being used like this, pinned to the floor with a bulge so deep in you that you can feel it bulging out of your food holder. Fucked senseless until you can’t feel.” She growls, the blackflirting was intense with her, and damn did Gamzee love it.</p><p>“Such a little slut.” Vriska grins and she scratches Gamzee’s thighs, letting the purple blood surface above his skin.</p><p>“Fuckin’ whore loves being abused like this.” Eridan warbles out, “He’s eating up my bulge so much, pailslut.” Eridan thrusts his bulge deeper down Gamzee’s throat.</p><p>Gamzee groans and tears prick his eyes, god it was so hot, the pain and degradation he felt from the three was incredible.</p><p>“F-Fuck, I’m close.” Vriska growls out and chuckles breathily, “Gonna take all our material like a good little bucket? Be filled to the brim with all our genetic material? If we still had drones they wouldn’t even bother taking a full pail with how much material is going in you.” She bites his thigh as she thrusts in and finishes.</p><p>Gamzee moans loudly and his eyes roll up, jegus fuck this felt so good.</p><p>“Little bitch.” Eridan growls and releases down Gamzee’s throat, forcing the highblood to take all his thick material.</p><p>Gamzee swallows it and coughs when the bulge was pulled out of his mouth. Some of the genetic material from his nook was starting to leak out.</p><p>Vriska slaps the bite mark before zipping her pants back up.</p><p>The clown hisses and his leg falls to the floor. Equius pulls his bulge away from Gamzee’s and he gently rubs his side, “Highblood, please, I need your services.”</p><p>Gamzee looks at him, panting heavily, “Do whatcha gotta do bro,” He mumbles, his words very slurred from 2 rounds of getting fucked.</p><p>“No, not how the others have been barbically treating you.” Equius blushes.</p><p>“...Oooh.” Gamzee shakily sits up and gently pushes Equius back on the floor, “Don’t worry about it brother, I got you.” He lines up his aching bulge with Equius’s nook and slowly pushes in.</p><p>Tavros walks up and unlatches a flap at the front of his metal legs, luckily when they cut his legs off they spared his bulge and nook. The bronzeblood presses 2 fingers into Gamzee’s nook and fingers out a load of the teal and cerulean material, there was a lot so he couldn’t get all of it but he got a good bundle out.</p><p>The purpleblood was shaking a bit while this was happening and moaning, his senses were heightened from the ruthless fucking he endured earlier.</p><p>Tavros lines up and pushes in, bending over and gently whispering sweet praises to Gamzee, “Such a good pail for us, taking all of us and enduring it without complaint.” Tavros gently nips at Gamzee’s ear.</p><p>Gamzee pants heavily and slowly thrusts into Equius, his blueblood nook was so tight and warm, it felt heavenly.</p><p>Karkat walks in front of Gamzee and pulls his pants down, “Lick my nook.” He orders.</p><p>Gamzee complies and licks his diamonds nook, it tasted so sweet and warm.</p><p>Tavros thrusts gently into Gamzee, keeping a slow and soft pace while whispering soft praises, “Such a good boy, you’re too good for us. Your nook feels so good.” Tavros kisses Gamzee’s neck softly.</p><p>Gamzee tears up at the affection and gentle touch, it felt just as good as the degrading and hurt. The candyblood above Gamzee scratches gently at the base of his horns and pets him. All the stimulation made Gamzee thrust into Equius faster, for once he was getting close.</p><p>The blueblood under Gamzee moaned and clung to a nearby pillow, ripping the soft fabric and drenching it in his sweat in the process. Only Kanaya cared though.</p><p>This all went on longer than the last two rounds, but they do all finish and release, letting out long and very pleasured moans.</p><p>Tavros slides out of Gamzee and kisses his back once before flopping onto a pillow and passing out. Karkat gently kisses Gamzee’s forehead and checks on him before doing the same as Tavros. Equius spent a minute under Gamzee basking in the aftermath of being fucked.</p><p>Gamzee slips out of Equius and rolls next to him.</p><p>The last four ladies tower over Gamzee, “Aww, done already?” Feferi pouts.</p><p>The clown shakes his head, “Nah sis, I can handle one more round.” He says while panting heavily.</p><p>The four grin and get in their positions. Nepeta took Gamzee’s mouth, which was covered in gold, violet, and candy red. Meanwhile Kanaya and Feferi had a different plan, double penetration. Aradia had decided to make it fun by tying Gamzee up and leaving herself to Gamzee’s bulge.</p><p>All at once, the 4 thrust into, or in Aradia’s case, get thrusted into, Gamzee. Loud, harmonious moans ring out as Feferi and Kanaya’s bugles twist around each other in Gamzee’s now loose nook.</p><p>“Mmm, his mouth feels so warm with all the material,” Nepeta purrs.</p><p>“His bulge is huge!” Aradia pants.</p><p>“Fuck, his nook is tight.” Kanaya trembles, hissing at the tight, warm space.</p><p>Feferi glubs before pulling Aradia into a kiss and thrusting into Gamzee.</p><p>Kanaya follows Feferi and thrust deep into Gamzee. Nepeta follows suit and buries her bulge deep into Gamzee’s throat. Aradia slowly bounced while making out with Feferi.</p><p>The other trolls in the room were all passed out so it was just those 5 going at it. Rumblespheres were grabbed at, kisses were exchanged, and Gamzee had about 10 new marks from Kanaya’s teeth and Nepeta’s claws.</p><p>It felt just as amazing as all the other times Gamzee had sex. Unfortunately he couldn’t last long, they didn’t care though, they kept going at it.</p><p>In the end, Gamzee’s bulge was back in his sheath, he had a bump in his stomach from all the genetic material, he was practically drowning from all the slurry, and he was very fucked out.</p><p>-</p><p>That was not the end though for their ‘sessions’. Throughout the entire week, everyone would bend Gamzee over and fuck him thoroughly. One day they decided to see how full Gamzee would get and they used a plug on him, at the end of the day he looked 4 months human pregnant.</p><p>They would all screw Gamzee wherever, whether it was on the horn pile, on their desk, in the bedroom, or even just pinning him to the wall and fucking his brains out. Didn’t matter, Gamzee did volunteer for this. And the clown did not regret it.</p><p>Eridan, Terezi, and Vriska always fucked him so roughly that he would have 3 new marks afterwards. All of them would’ve looked good in a pitch quadrant if they actually cared about each other and didn’t just like to hate fuck. Gamzee did discover that hate sex with Equius was amazing and they did actually care about each other.</p><p>Tavros and Karkat were always the most gentle and intimate with Gamzee. Tavros was just naturally gentle and kind to Gamzee, and Karkat just didn’t want to hurt his moirail. It also turns out that pale sex was a thing and it was the best shit ever to happen to Gamzee, he cried when Karkat went through all the aftercare for him.</p><p>Very unfortunately for them though, Dave and Rose got there in the middle of one of their big sessions. Although they did discover Dave liked the guy's bulges a lot and Rose took a liking to Kanaya’s way of pailing.</p><p>Even after everyones heat ended though, the sex did not stop. It was less intense and constant but sometimes someone would need an outlet, and Gamzee still didn’t mind being their little toy on the meteor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>